2P Canada X Reader: Better than Pancakes (Lemon)
by Cutetiger123
Summary: You asked your fantastic boyfriend to come over and give you a hand with some firewood, to thank him you make him pancakes which leads to a rather... sticky... situation.


A/N: **FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE HERE FROM DEVIANT ART AND ONLY WANT TO READ THE SEX SCENE SKIP AHEAD TO "~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT BEGINS HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~" FOR THE SEX SCENE! **

**Thank you for reading!**

If anyone had told you that having your boyfriend come by to split firewood for you would turn into a sexy, heated tangle of bodies, you probably would have laughed, and told them to go fuck themselves.

It seemed though, that was a very, _very_ plausible outcome…

It all started with you watching the weather channel and finding out there was a huge blizzard coming to the rural area of Canada that you lived in, most likely the power would go out, so to keep warm you were going to need the firewood.

A quick call to your slightly moody, but very protective and loving boyfriend, had him knocking at your door within an hour. He may have a hard time telling you how he felt, but damn he was great at showing you, in more ways than one. The way he would look out for you and always take care of you when you were sick, even though he said he wouldn't, or how when anyone flirted with you or got too close for comfort, he always got overly protective and ended up smashing the other person's jaw in, or worse.

Ah yes, those charming signs on affection.

You didn't seem to care what anyone else said about him, he was your Canadian bad-boy, you wanted no one else, he was your first, and he would be your last.

"So where's the wood I'm splitting? I don't have all day, I hope you know that."

Matthew's voice sounded gruff and annoyed, but you knew that behind his dark shades his eyes were glinting with a smile, and not one of those smirks he wore most of the time, but one of the true smiles of his, the one only you got to see.

"It's around back, thank you for doing this for me."

You smiled and stretched up on your toes to plant a kiss on his cheek, delighted when he leaned down, even though it was just a tiny bit, to make it easier for you, you knew he was hoping you wouldn't notice, so you didn't mention it.

Without another word Matthew walked around out back, shortly after the sounds of axe striking wood, and the loud splitting sounds of the logs as they were chopped, followed.

You decided you would reward him for helping you, so the first place you went upon re-entering the house was the kitchen, to whip up a batch of pancakes. Matthew loved your pancakes, it was one of the few compliments he would openly give you without masking it behind his tough façade, you figured it had to do with the amount of them he ate at a sitting, and the beer he had with them, but hey, you weren't complaining about how it was he managed to say what he meant and compliment you.

Matthew wiped sweat from his brow, he'd been working for about a half hour now, despite the cold, he had worked up a sweat, he was so used to the cold it didn't even bother him, after about fifteen minutes, he had tossed his shirt aside. He was just setting another log when something caught his attention, causing him to look up as the smell of pancakes wafted around him, your pancakes. His mouth watered at the thought of how amazing the fluffy cakes were, by themselves they were wonderful, but then, slathered in maple syrup… He had to physically wipe drool from his chin.

Just as he was about to walk inside, you came out to tell him that you had made him a surprise for being such an amazing boyfriend, only getting about half of it out before you noticed the absence of a shirt, giving you a wonderful view of your sexy-as-hell, hockey-playing-bull-moose-wresting, boyfriend.

"Like what you see, _?"

You could hear the smirk in his voice even without looking at his face, slowly you pried your eyes from his abs and pectorals, allowing them to travel to his face before you finally nodded.

"Y-yes, and I um, ah, made you some pancakes…"

Matthew couldn't hold back his chuckle as you stumbled over your words, stuttering in your attempt to regain your composure. While he may not admit it, you amazed him, he had seen you kick his brother's ass before, he had had you call him at three in the morning to get him to take a spider outside for you, because you were scared of them but didn't want to kill it. You were such a mystery, every time he thought he had figured you out, you proved him wrong and left him learning new things about you all over again. He didn't realize that his mind had wandered until you cleared your throat, snapping him back to reality with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I can smell them, thank you, or whatever."

With that said, he stepped past you into the house, heading straight to the kitchen where he almost immediately grabbed a plate, stacking it high with pancakes then slathering them with syrup.

You walked in to find Matt had wolfed down half of the plate he had fixed himself already, eyes closed as he seemed to savor the taste of the melt in your mouth clouds of heaven.

"Do you like them?"

Matthew looked up from his plate, a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth and a little bit of syrup running down his chin, before he shot you a glare, annoyed that he had been disturbed from his pancakes.

"Mmf I efmn hm?" (Am I eating them?)

"No, you are wolfing them down like they are the last pancakes on earth."

You laughed, shaking your head as you walked into the kitchen to get the other bottle of syrup down seeing as how Matthew had almost finished off the other bottle. The bottle slipped from your grasp and popped open as it fell, syrup ran down your left cheek, then across your chest until it ran into the valley between your breasts.

Matthew had looked up as soon as he heard you curse, pancakes forgotten as he worried about you being hurt. The sight before him was far different than he had expected, instead of finding you harmed, he found you trying to wipe syrup off of your face. This with the thoughts about you that he had been having earlier… It was almost too much.

You jumped slightly when you felt something moist against your cheek, relaxing when you realized it was Matthew's tongue.

"You know I could just wash it off with a damp cloth, right?"

"I don't give a fuck, now stay still. Damn you got syrup everywhere didn't you?"

Matthew chuckled again at your sheepish nod before his breath hitched in his throat when you reached up and tugged hard on his curl, a sort of payback for him startling, and then laughing at you.

"Meany, scaring me and now acting all sexy, not fair."

After you tugged the curl things started moving very quickly, you couldn't even register what was happening until it happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~SMUT BEGINS HERE~~~~~~~~~~~~

You squeaked when you were tossed onto the bed, your eyes rising to meet the lust darkened bluish-purple of your bad-boy lover. His shirtless body loomed over you as he flashed you what had to be the sexiest smile you had ever seen.

Matthew leaned down until his lips were almost touching your ear, breathing huskily against the sensitive flesh before his wet muscle snaked out over the lobe. "You should be punished for being so careless with the syrup, _Feuille d'érable._" The soft, rough texture of his tongue coupled with the spine-tingling sensations caused by his sultry murmured threat sent heat through you, the little things like that that he did, and the reaction it caused would never cease to amaze you, nor would it ever fail to please you.

The way you made Matt feel caused similar emotions, emotions that he kept hidden for the most part, you got to see them from time to time though. You were really the only one that could make him blush, you made his heart thump in his chest, he was constantly asking himself if he was doing things right, he didn't want to lose you. He wasn't one for stating his affection, but he knew how to show it, at the moment, that was his main focus.

He reached up and gripped your shirt and bra clad breasts a bit harshly, driving a gasp from your lips as you threw your head back. He knew that you liked it rough, and he was more than happy to indulge that. He smirked as he took your form in, your head tilted back, lips parted slightly, he traced your lips with his tongue, making you shudder as it sent tingling from your lips to your toes. He drew back from the kiss too soon for your liking, a playful smirk on the curve of his lips as he took your form in, damn you were sexy.

You groaned, balancing yourself up on your forearms, connecting your lips once again. You reached up with your other hand to run your fingers through his soft blonde hair, tugging it lightly so that he growled and let his guard down enough that you could fight your tongue's way into his mouth. Matt had no intentions of letting you have control, he pulled back so he was sitting up, saliva dripping down his chin from the encounter.

You felt his teeth nipping on your bottom lip, tugging it insistently. You were obedient, opening your mouth to allow his tongue to invade, soon his tongue began to massage yours, attempting to coax it into fighting back.

One of his legs bent against the bed, sliding between your legs and parting them before he rubbed his knee against your clothed womanhood, smirking against your lips as you whimpered slightly.

He pulled away and you pouted in disappointment from the loss of contact. He shook his head slightly, sending you a taunting grin. He was toying with you, one of his favorite pastimes. He had always gotten a lot of joy out of watching you squirm, and beg for him, no matter how twisted it may seem to others, you loved that he could do that to you, you were a strong determined woman, you had to be to deal with him, but he turned you into a moaning mess. You would never have it any other way either.

"Lie back." Matt ordered firmly, his hands grasping your shoulders to push you further onto the bed. You laid back obediently, legs falling open to accommodate his slim, toned, hips. They pressed hard against you, his mouth dipping to your collarbone, letting his tongue flick out to lick away the syrup hungrily.

You couldn't hold back your moan, your body arching up against his. Your hands smoothed across his chest, reaching his pectorals your fingers grazed across his nipples, fingers coated with a little syrup themselves. You couldn't help but slip down a little, grinding your womanhood against his knee a little harder in the process as you got to his chest, licking the syrup delicately from the sensitive skin. Matt didn't have time to rebuke you before he was caught in the throngs of pleasure, groaning deep in his chest to the point you could feel it.

You were careful to tease him, enjoying the way he moaned and his arms trembled slightly, you loved being able to do that to him from such a simple action. You knew how to get a rise out of him, in more ways than one. When you finally pulled back and scooted back up, his lips found yours again, meshing together in a fiery, passion filled kiss that was meant to show you just who was in charge right now. When he finally broke the contact it left you breathing heavily, lips tingling, and your body begging for more of his touch.

Once more the Canadian descended to your neck, leaving feverish nips and suckles along the skin until you mewled and whimpered, his lips ghosted along the skin, trailing down until they met your collarbone again. You arched your chest up against him, his hands met your warm breasts, cupping and kneading the mounds in his large calloused hands, you could hardly think like this, you didn't want to either, all you wanted was the lose yourself to him.

Matthew's lips left your collarbone with one last nip before they pecked and massaged their way to your throat again, his teeth nipping gently and his tongue licking and tasting the sweetness of the syrup. Your moan wasn't muffled by his lips this time, you didn't bother keeping your voice down either, it wasn't like anyone would hear you, you lived several miles from the nearest house. Besides, he loved it when you were loud.

"Matt!" Your hands clenched tightly against his chest when his teeth found an old mark that he had made only a week ago. It had only been a week since the two of you had last enjoyed the others company like this, but it felt like it had been years to both of you. He groaned in reply, suckling the old bruise, occasionally letting his tongue flick out to meet the tender skin.

You whimpered again, hips grinding up into his. His free hand slid down your side, leaving goosebumps on your skin, over your hip and to your thigh, pulling your leg up to wrap around his waist. Your heel pressed against his back, keeping him pressed close to your yearning entrance. His arousal pressed against you through his jeans, making your hips move eagerly against him.

Matt gasped when he pulled away, feeling your hips grind up against his own. "God, _," he growled, half-lidded violet eyes meeting yours. You slid your hands over his sides and up his abdomen, nails sliding over his chest. Matthew shuddered slightly under your touch, his muscles rippling under the skin. You sighed, biting your lip and running your hands up and down his torso once, moaning when he leaned back over you, his erection pressing harder against your womanhood, allowing you to kiss the warm skin of his shoulder and collarbone.

Letting out a low growl, Matt reached down with one hand, supporting himself with the other, gripping your hip, tugging it up against his. Your hands flew to his shoulders, you gasped, and shuddered in surprise when he rolled his pelvis hard into you, his lust clouded eyes watching your aroused expression.

You arched your neck back, grinding your hips into his, hoping the friction would help ease the heat of your ever increasing arousal. You peered up at him, (e/c) eyes filled with lust, they met violet and you flushed an even deeper shade of pink from the look he was giving you.

"A-ah…Nngh…" You hissed in pleasure, biting your bottom lip as he reached down to give your rump a squeeze with one of his hands, before jerking your hips harder into his.  
Matt couldn't help the slightly smug smirk that grew on his lips, he shifted to rest on his knees, making sure he kept your legs wrapped securely around his hips. He reached up and began unbuttoning your shirt, revealing your (f/c) bra to him . You opened your eyes fully, watching as his calloused hands gently slipped the fabric away from your skin, one arm circling around you to lift you up off the bed enough that he could remove it, tossing it somewhere in the room.

Matthew brushed his fingers along your sides, tickly you slightly and smiling teasingly down at you. You laughed breathlessly, your arms falling limp beside your head as the Canadian slid his calloused palms up your stomach and over your sides, caressing the skin with surprising gentleness. You bit your lip, arching up with a shaky moan at the fire set through you from his touch. He leaned down, hips moving against yours once more before he kiss you hard, his lips moving with yours in the passionate kiss, he skillfully unclasped your bra with one hand, soon, the article of clothing was sent flying off into the abyss.

His large hands roamed slowly over your skin once more, sending shivers up your spine before finally, they encased your breasts, squeezing the soft globes firmly. Your back arched, your hands clutching the sheets firmly as your hard buds pressed up into his palms.

"Mattie," you purred his name against his lips, sending a shockwave through him, he groaned, squeezing your breasts a little harder, sucking your bottom lip and tugging it gently with his teeth. He let it go, hazy purple eyes meeting yours once again. His mouth moved down to your throat, quick, lusty kisses blessing your skin all the way down to the plump mounds of your breasts, licking away the remaining syrup as he went. Matt groaned against your sweet skin, burying his face between the soft mounds, sending gentle vibrations through you.

You sighed in a mixture of pleasure and contentment, tangling the fingers of one hand in his soft hair as the other brushed across his back. You frowned when he pulled away, removing one of his hands in the process and allowing the cold air to meet you skin, causing your nipple to further harden.

His mouth soon replaced the hand, lips molding around the soft skin. You whimpered, your one hand sliding up from his back and into his hair, your fingers ran through his silky locks as he sucked and licked your nipple. His hand tended to its twin, grasping it gently and brushing his finger back and forth over the perky nub, circling it teasingly with his fingertip as he smirked against your skin.

Your cries began to grow louder and more frequent. Your shaking hands smoothed down his cheeks and back up, your fingers brushing over the sensitive curl as you trembled beneath him, loving what he was doing to you.

The reaction was immediate, he groaned loudly, rocking his hips against you eagerly, lifting his head with one last moist lick to your breast, his lidded violet eyes met yours. You smiled breathlessly, massaging the curl slowly. His eyes slid shut and his mouth dropped open, another moan ripping from his throat as you took the curl into your mouth, his hand squeezing your breast tightly, almost to the point where it was painful. His hips bucked against you and you bit your lip, bucking your hips back.  
He reached up, gently taking your hands in his much larger ones as he opened his eyes, Matthew guided your hands over his firm chest and his chiseled abs until they rested on the edges of his pants, eyes conveying what he desired from you.

Licking your swollen lips, you lifted your head to mesh them with his as your hands began to work at the button, but your mind was hazy from the way his fingers were brushing teasingly over your sensitive nipples and occasionally tugging at them. As you fumbled with the button, he worked his hands down over the curve beneath your breasts and along your abdomen, stopping to lightly stroke across your navel.

You groaned against his lips, finally able to release the button, despite his teasing. You felt his lips curl into a smirk, his teeth taking your bottom lip and tugging at it once more. Your tongue flicked over his top lip as he hummed, his lips meshing sloppily with yours once more. You had the zipper of his pants down and, with your help, he was trying to get them off his hips.

He sat up, his eyes conveying his frustration and arousal. Finally, he twisted and sat on his behind, tugging the jeans off violently and throwing them across the room. Before he could turn back to face you, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and your lips met his neck, nipping the flesh there softly. He stiffened, feeling your naked flesh against the hot skin of his back. Shivering, he tilted his head forward, allowing your lips room to roam. You suckled and nipped his pale skin, your fingers dancing over his pectorals, circling his nipples. Matt gritted his teeth together, his hand reaching up to weave into your hair, you groaned against his throat, your hand sliding lower, towards his hips and his red boxers with the little white maple leaves.

The Canadian twisted around once he had had enough of your teasing, making you fall onto your back once more. Matthew made quick work of your pants, tugging them off of you before tossing them somewhere in the room.

He crawled over you again, leaving hot, wet kisses behind as he went, moving all the way from your thighs to your hips. His fingers slid beneath the elastic of your panties, sliding around beneath you to grasp your rear and tug you up against him once more. You gasped against his lips, mumbling his name against his chin as you kissed down to his jaw. You grasped his shoulders tightly, your nails digging into his skin as he rolled his hips hard between your legs, sending volts of electricity through you.

"Matthew," you breathed, your head falling back against the mussed pillows. He chuckled before he bent down to allow his tongue to lick each nipple slowly. You grit your teeth, hissing through them. "M-Matt! Please!"

You felt the shaky vibrations of his growl through his chest, traveling down your stomach with his lips, against your stomach. He kissed down to your bellybutton, his deep purple eyes rising to meet yours.

His lips worked gently against your abdomen, above your panties as his hands massaged down your thighs, gripping them and pushing them up until they rested on his shoulders.

"Please what?" He mumbled huskily, teeth tugging at your lacy underwear that matched your bra. You groaned in frustration, your cheeks burning with embarrassment and desire.

"Mattie…Stop teasing…" you whimpered, turning your face to the side. Matt moved to his knees with a smirk on his face, running his fingertips across your inner-thighs as he worked on sliding the lacy undergarment slowly down your legs. He left kisses along your legs, slowly moving his lips further down the sensitive skin. Your panties were off your feet now, tossed aside, his hands returning to your thighs. His hands rubbed tenderly up and down as you continued to let out little mewls and whimpers, wanting him to do something but too shy to say it. With a sigh, he finally bent down between your legs, his hot breath washing over your womanhood.

You bit your lip, squeezing your eyes shut as your legs fell further open, a shudder snaking through you. "_," he growled huskily before his tongue lapped at your core, groaning softly, you were one of the few things that tasted better than pancakes.

The action tore a moan from your throat, your body arching up. His mouth latched onto your bundle of nerves, his arms wrapping around your thighs, keeping you pressed to the bed so you couldn't move.

His violet eyes were focused on your face as his tongue burying itself within your sweet, dripping, hot core. He hummed against you, sucking gently on the sensitive flesh. Your hips attempted to buck upwards, but his arms kept you in place, making you endure the pleasurable torture. Matt pulled away after a few minutes, licking his lips. One of his hands made its way to your womanhood, his thumb brushing over your clit.

"M-Matt… Nngh….Please…" Your voice was breathless as his mouth moved back to your core, unrelentingly flicking his tongue out, and sucking. He didn't care if you were begging him to stop or to let you cum, his need to taste you was too strong for him to do anything but continue. His thumb moved in circles, over and over again over that hard little nub. Your mouth fell open, letting out cries of pleasure and moans of his name as the treatment continued, you still trying to move your hips, even though you knew that Matthew was much stronger than you were.

You felt him groan against you, sending his hot breath into your core you felt your walls contracting in pleasure, damn you were so close, but so far. Your chest felt tight and you couldn't breathe properly, the pleasure that was slowly building making your breath come in short pants, but everything felt so good!

You gasped for air, your head tilted back and your hands once more tangled in his hair as you sought to be closer to him. Somehow, you blindly found that curl of his. Another growl vibrated through your core and you almost screamed from how amazing it felt. You felt his thumb leave your clit, much to your disappointment. Confused (e/c) met purple as you sat up a little, before his lips molded themselves around your clit and he pushed a finger inside of you, curling it slightly.

You gasped and fell back against the pillows, your hands moving from his hair to clutch the sheets tightly. i"_Matthew_!"/i His free arm hooked around your thigh and crossed over your stomach, keeping your hips down as he skillfully worked your dripping core. Your head twisted and thrashed around, pleasure building higher and higher, soon it would become too much.

"Mattie!" White light flashed behind your eyes as your orgasm hit you, hard, you felt like you were floating, your walls contracting around his finger as he continued to move it inside of you, your clit throbbing with his mouth still sucking on it, although much more gently now, helping your orgasm draw out a little longer. Slowly you floated back to earth, breathing heavily as you tried to regain your sanity.

Your eyes fluttered open slowly as you felt his hands slide up your sides and your (e/c) eyes met his violet orbs. A lazy smile curved on your lips as you cupped your boyfriends cheeks, tugging him down for a slow, wet kiss, which he returned willingly, one of his hands stroking your cheek.

The other hand slid slowly between your breasts and down over your stomach, finally slipping between your legs. You whined against his lips, your trembling legs spreading wider as Matthew pulled away, kissing down to your ear. One of Matt's fingers slipped between your drenched folds as he whispered huskily, "Naughty girl…" followed by him wiggling the digit inside your still convulsing core.

"You, ah, made me a naughty girl~" You replied as you pecked across his jaw, sucking in a breath as his thumb moved over your tender clit.

"D-Damn it, don't be a tease Matthew!"

"But I enjoy teasing you."

Chuckling, he sat up, smiling down at you. You blushed, biting your lip as you watched him pull the boxers down and off his hips, carefully moving it over his hard, throbbing erection. Once he had tossed them aside, but before he could get back to teasing you, you reached out, sliding a finger down his abs and to the sensitive, warm skin of the base of his member. Matt bucked his hips against your hand, he leaned over you with a growl as your hand wrapped around him.

"Fuck _…" He muttered, closing his eyes as you trailed your fingers along his length from the bass to the head, circling his slit with your thumb. With a slightly animalistic growl, he reached down and grasped your wrist and pinned it to the pillow beside your head. Matt leaned down and smashed his lips on yours, his teeth tugging your lip from your teeth. You whimpered as he moved between your thighs. Pressing his free hand to your hip, Matt teasingly pressed himself against you. You gasped, your eyes were voicing your silent plea, you wanted, no you NEEDED him. Matt smirked breathlessly, a light blush across his cheeks as he rolled his hips, still just teasing your wet folds.

"G-God!" You threw your head back, reaching up and sliding your hand down his back, your fingers rubbing over the sensitive skin of the base of his back, your fingers brushing over the skin with feathery light touches. Matt jerked against you, causing the both of you to gasp as his hard member brushed roughly against your dripping womanhood. "_Matthew_…" you moaned, hooking a leg around his waist to draw him closer. You felt the tickle of his hand as it slowly traveled up your thigh. Matt let go of your hand, sitting up as much as he could to finally focus on the task at hand. You felt your heart speed up in anticipation, pressing your hands to his chest as his pressed against your thighs, spreading them even wider. He clutched your legs, tugging you against him.

Your eyes fluttered in pleasure as you felt him against you, brushing your clit before slowly, torturously, pushing within you, the throbbing of his erection sending tiny shockwaves through your body. A whine left your lips as Matt groaned, his eyes focused intently on your joining bodies, the look on your face, the color of your eyes, the way your hair clung to damp against your skin. His hands tightened on your thighs as your walls contracted around him, making him press hard against you until finally, he was buried deep in your hot, wet, contracting core, the wet heat driving a husky growl from his throat.

You shivered in delight from the sensations, the way he filled you so completely, stretching and pressing the muscles in just the right way to drive you mad, your eyes opened to meet Matthew's, his eyes dark from lust and the shadows of his hair that hung down in his face, the silky tresses falling freely around his face. He grinned breathlessly, leaning down to kiss you, his soft lips molding against your slightly bruised ones.

Once more, the two of you groaned in unison as his hips ground against yours, the euphoria of the moment washing gently over both of you. Your hands clutched his shoulders and you whispered his name, reaching a hand back to stroke and then tangle into his hair, deepening the kiss. His hand slid down your thigh to press against your abdomen, stroking and caressing the soft skin along the way before his thumb fond your nub of nerves, brushing it gently before pressing hard on it.

"Sh-Shit, _," he hissed as your legs tightened around his waist, pressing him even deeper into your hot core, your back arching and your sweaty skin pressing against his as you let out a delicious sound of pleasure. Your nails dug into his back, keeping him firmly against you, your eyes fluttering closed in sheer bliss. "_," he whispered, pressing his head against the mattress beside yours, his hips rotating in a slow circle, torturing you in the best way possible.

"M-Mattie!" You cried out, your arms tightening around his shoulders. A long, deep, sexy growl echoed in your ears as his chest pressed firmly against your breasts, the vibrations traveling through you, shaking you to the core. His hips pulled back, brushing against raw, pleasured nerves before he slid home once more, his tip pressing deep within you, stroking just the right places as he moved.

Matthew groaned, pressing his face into your neck as your little noises of pleasure filled the small space. You were so tight! And wet, and hot… Matt's hand, the one that wasn't rubbing your clit, came up and tangled into your hair, tugging your head back to allow his mouth to work your throat once more. You let out a whimper, your hips bucking up against him in your attempt to increase the friction between you. Matt could no longer deny himself, his hips beginning to work harder, faster, he needed you as much as you needed him, that was part of why your relationship worked, you both needed the other, in so many ways…

"Yessss," you whispered breathlessly, almost as a hiss, your hands sliding down his tensed back, pressing your palms into his soft skin and rubbing in slow circles, arching your hips up to firmly meet his. "D-Don't stop _Matthew…_"

His mouth latched onto your throat, working on leaving yet another dark mark on your skin, his hips pressing you firmly into the bed as it creaked and shook, hitting the wall. Matt had meant to go slow, to torture you in the sweetest way, but he couldn't help himself, you were too tempting, too undeniable, and he was a man after all. Matt was at your mercy, whether he would admit it, or if he even knew it, or not, for all his gruffness and the lack of affection he showed, all he wanted to do was please you, to make you feel loved, this was the only way he really knew how to show you while still remaining the one in control.

Matt pulled away after leaving a satisfyingly red mark on your neck, it would be a bruise tomorrow but neither of you cared. Furrowing his brow in determination to make you orgasm before him, he slid his free hand beneath your rump, pulling you up higher as his hips slapped against yours, his thumb working roughly against your clit, rubbing the tender bundle of nerves.

Your hands slid over his toned chest, marveling at the rippling muscles beneath the skin, your back arched when he would strike a spot just right and your mouth parted to release those noises that he loved to hear. The sounds coming from your lips coupled with the wet noises of your lovemaking made Matt grit his teeth and groan, his eyes rising to watch you work your hips against his, that sexy blush on your cheeks pulling a purr of pleasure from his chest.

You groaned, your darkened (e/c) eyes rising to meet Matthew's, almost losing yourself in the swirling depths. God, that sound was so utterly arousing! The two of you had discovered Matt's wonderful ability to fucking _purr_ the first time you had sexual contact, you had been a virgin at the time and as he had you pulled against him, kissing wherever he could and rubbing your back, doing anything to help ease the pain you were in, he had started making a sort of purring sound. Really it was him humming, but with the husky tone his voice took on when he was really aroused it tumbled out closer to a purr. It never failed to get you hot and bothered for him.

You gasped in pleasure as he bent down, his mouth enveloping one of your nipples, the vibrations from his humming passed into you and your head fell back, feeling yourself tighten around his length as it relentlessly pounded into your core.

Your hands scrabbled for purchase across his back. "Matthew!" It was the only warning you could give him before you plunged for the second time that evening.  
Your legs tightened around his hips, your back going rigid as your walls clenched around his member. In response, Matt trailed his lips up to yours, kissing you hard and pressing his body to yours, moving both hands to stroke your sides. Matthew buried himself deep within you, the contracting muscles of your tight entrance becoming too much for his body to handle, he reached up and grasped the sheets with both hands as your body further stiffened and tightened around him. He ground his hips into yours, groaning into your mouth as the heat around his length compressed and rose in temperature. His mouth parted from yours, only inches away as you cried out in pleasure, your body wrapped so tightly around him that it almost hurt.

He let out a loud curse, burying his face in your neck as he jerked his hips, unable to restrain the onslaught of pleasure. Your body pressed tightly to his, your nails in his back, your legs around his hips, your hot, wet, tight, core wrapped around him and your breathless murmurs of pleasure in his ear. His mouth opened and he once again began to suck on your neck, this time biting down, his teeth piercing into your neck, his body releasing his pleasure deep within you. You gasped, whimpering his name from the slight pain in your neck and the heat that filled you up. Matt groaned against your throat, the vibrations in his chest intensifying against yours, erasing all thoughts of pain as you relaxed around him. You buried your face in his hair with a sob of ecstasy and bliss, hot tears of fiery pleasure spilling down your cheeks.

Finally, after many moments, he relaxed against you as well, groaning as he pulled away from your neck, cursing as he saw the blood, his tongue smoothed soothingly over the wound, gentle on the sore flesh. Your neck arched back slowly, your fingers sliding up his back, weaving into his sweaty hair at the loving, pleasuring gesture. You felt boneless, and yet you were still able to find it in you to move when Matt raised his head, all his emotions plain as day on his face, love, awe, passion, once more his lips fell upon yours, moving gently with them in a tender kiss.

He groaned longingly against your lips, catching the hint your mouth parted for his tongue. He could feel your heartbeat, erratic against your heaving chest, just like his, your sweat slickened bodies meshed together. Your tongues danced for a few moments before you had to pull away, panting heavily in your need for air. Matt moved his kisses to your cheek, down your throat, kissing tenderly the bite mark that he had made, before he moved further down to your breasts.

You groaned, feeling him growl in response, rocking his hips against yours. The return of that lovely hardness within you made you gasp breathlessly in pleasure and amazement.

"A-Again?" You asked in tired disbelief, watching him raise his head to look at you, his blonde hair messy and damp, clinging to his face and neck. For a moment you were caught in the beauty of the way the light from the setting sun that shone through your window cast his skin into an array of beautiful colors, honey brown, soft reds and purples. You felt like you were looking at a god, that was just how amazing he looked.

He smiled seductively at you, moving back to your lips, breaking your trance and snapping your attention to his eyes before you let out another breathless moan, his hips once more beginning to rock against yours.

Matt pressed his lips to your ear, groaning as you clenched around him, hugging his hard member. He chuckled in your ear, smirking when it drove a shudder through your body.

"You think…one time is enough? I'm not done with you, not by a long shot…"

You bit your lip, sliding your hands down his back and then back up, your hands gliding smoothly over the hot, damp skin. Matt buried his face into your neck, breathing in your scent, as his arm slid beneath your back to pull you up against him, hugging you to his chest.

"I can't get enough of you," Matt growled softly, picking up his pace again. Your cry of pleasure forced a shiver of delight down his tingling spine. He pressed a kiss to your pulse, reaching up to tilt your head back by your hair, groaning quietly against your skin, "Je t'aime…"

You couldn't voice it at the moment, as you were occupied with letting out moans and mewls, but you would have told him the same thing.

~~~~~~~~~~END SMUT~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you awoke to find his arms wrapped around you, pressing your back against his chest with his arms crossed over your stomach. You shifted against him, smiling at his sleeping face as you wiggled from his grasp, careful not to wake him. Your plan was to make him breakfast, as soon as you rose to your feet however, you fell to the ground with a thump, finding that your lower back and hips felt numb.

Matthew awoke to the sound of you hitting the ground, he cursed something in French about the noise before he realized that it was you. He was on the floor beside you in an instant, a worried look breaking his usual pissed-off, disinterested expression.

"What the fuck happened? Are you alright?"

"You fucked me too hard is what happened! I can't walk, so I can't make you any pancakes for breakfast."

You pouted slightly, your arms crossed over your chest as you looked up at the Canadian, growing a little irritated when he smirked. He remained silent, still with the smirk on his face as he picked you up and laid you back on the bed, covering you with the blankets before finally he spoke.

"It was worth it, you're better than pancakes."


End file.
